


Sugary Moment

by Lapin_Aria



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Aria/pseuds/Lapin_Aria
Summary: CP：Nunoban （Alpha! Nuno x Omega! Laurent）注意：rps，ABO，NC-17，孕期play酸与甜后续





	Sugary Moment

Nuno回家的时候，Laurent正从厨房间晃出来，手里拿着一杯橙汁。Nuno一眼就看到了茶几上的番茄干和柠檬片，Nuno有些无奈地笑着摇了摇头，这些天下来他已经习惯了家里许许多多种类繁多的酸味食物了。他也注意到了食物旁边的素描本和铅笔橡皮，看来他的爱人即使休息在家也没有闲着。

“嗨，你看上去有些疲惫。”Laurent很快就注意到了Nuno有些累。这阵子有许多事情都摆上了日程，他们的工作起来一向很忙，但不光是工作上的事情，最近他们就搬家的问题也讨论了好久。家是肯定要搬的，现在的屋子他们虽然住着挺满意但是为了即将到来的孩子，现在的空间显然是有些不够了。然而他们光是讨论买房还是租房就花了不少时间，更别说之后的看房和选房了。

在Nuno坐上沙发以后，Laurent就晃到他身边坐下并把手上的橙汁递给了他，Nuno看了这杯橙汁一会儿，又转头看向他身旁的Laurent。Laurent无辜地噘着嘴耸了耸肩。Nuno抬手喝了一口这橙汁……意外的，不是很酸。

Laurent在怀孕后依然奔走于录音棚和各种活动之间，直到最近才有了一点休息的时间。Nuno毫不怀疑假期过后Laurent又会投入到工作中去。长发的男人感受到了靠过来的热度和重量，他将手上的杯子放下，伸手摸上了Laurent圆润的肚子。Laurent似乎很享受Nuno一下一下的抚摸，alpha的信息素像阳光一样包围着他、安抚着他。个子较高的男人完全放松在了自家爱人的气息里，任由身子陷在沙发里，他抬手揽过Nuno的脑袋，和他亲吻。一开始只是嘴唇相碰，然后Laurent就试图把舌头伸进Nuno的嘴里，Nuno欣然张开嘴，让他们的舌头缠在一起。一吻结束的时候Nuno又亲了亲Laurent脸颊，问道：“想要了？”

“是的。”Laurent的回答带着鼻音，听得Nuno心痒得仿佛有一只柔软的、毛茸茸的爪子在他心上挠。他让omega仰躺在沙发上，拿靠枕垫在他的腰下。Laurent配合地分开腿让Nuno挤进他修长的双腿之间，对于他们来说这样的姿势使沙发变得有些窄小，Laurent只能把一条腿搁在沙发靠背上。

屋内挺暖和的，Laurent只穿了一件宽大的T恤和一条内裤。Nuno把手伸进了Laurent的上衣下摆，顺着他的腹部一路向上，然后揉捏起了触感饱满细腻的胸部，顺便挑逗了几下那两粒乳头。Laurent并没有压抑自己声音，愉悦地呻吟出声。然后他就感觉Nuno在隔着布料舔弄着他的乳头。湿漉漉的布料贴着他已经挺立起来的乳头，织物随着Nuno舌头的动作磨蹭着他，这奇异的触感使Laurent在Nuno身下小幅度地扭动。有那么一瞬间他觉得是自己体内流出来的乳汁弄湿了衣服——虽然他还没有到产乳的时候。

Nuno感觉到身下人在推搡着他的肩膀，他抬头向Laurent笑了一下，他帮他脱掉了上衣，再揉了把形状美好的胸脯，然后用手扯下了omega已然被体液沾湿的内裤。妊娠中的omega身体的反应似乎比平时还要快，在Nuno扯下内裤的瞬间，就看到又一股汁液从后穴里涌了出来。

“看来你是真的很想要了。”

“嗯哼！”在Nuno还顾着感叹的同时，让他没想到是Laurent 在应了一声以后就自己把两根手指塞了进去，扩张了起来。Laurent头靠着软硬适中的沙发扶手，神情慵懒，但眼睛里闪着些挑衅似的光。

“Lolo啊，你真是……”Alpha的征服欲也在此时被挑了起来，Nuno也将手指伸进了omega的肉穴，和他的手指一起翻搅了起来。Laurent见状想要撤出手指，却被Nuno按住了手。“别把手指拿出来。” Alpha刻意压低的嗓音使omega一阵战栗。Nuno慢条斯理地又加入了两根手指。因为姿势和身子的关系，Laurent的手指没法进得很深，只能将穴口撑开，但Nuno的手指却在里面灵活地活动着，手指蹭过让Laurent兴奋的那点的时候Laurent差点叫了出来。五根手指在Laurent的后穴里，满满当当的感觉让Laurent不禁颤抖得更厉害了，更多的液体顺着手指的动作被搅动了出来，发出了让人脸红心跳的“咕啾”声。

玩弄好一会儿后Nuno撤出了手指，也把Laurent的手指拉离了他的后穴，随后便猛地挺身将阴茎插入了那湿滑的肉穴。Nuno一只手抬着Laurent的一条腿，另一只手就着刚才弄得满手的液体套弄起了他的阴茎。被情欲磨得厉害的omega哪能经受住这前后夹击的刺激，他闭上眼射了出来，后穴也随着他的高潮缩紧，带给了alpha绝妙的快感。Nuno 时而整根抽出再顶进去，时而轻缓地在又湿又热的甬道内操弄，惹得omega香甜的信息素愈发浓郁了。Omega孕中的信息素味道与以往有些不同，这使Nuno身为他的alpha本能地感到满意，他凑上前去，温和地吻了吻Laurent的双唇，然后向下舔咬他的喉结。在Laurent美妙的呻吟中Nuno愉快地放过了他的喉结，然后去吮吻Laurent的锁骨和肩膀，留下许多清晰可见的痕迹。Omega的本能使Laurent侧过头去，让Nuno舔吻啃咬他的腺体。于此同时，Nuno的阴茎依旧在omega体内驰骋，变换着角度刺激着Laurent的敏感点。湿热柔软的甬道收缩着、分泌着汁水，迎接着他的每一次戳弄。他又顶弄了几下，但在成结之前就抽了出来。Nuno把他的硬挺与Laurent的一起抓在手中撸动中的，他在Laurent的示意下俯下身，让身下的人搂住他的脖子，再一次陷入一个热吻之中，直到两人都达到了顶点，射了出来。

两个人在沙发上移动，终于找到了一个合适的姿势休息。Laurent把头枕在Nuno的的大腿上，Nuno则拿过纸巾擦拭两人身上的粘腻液体。温馨的气氛驱散了所有的不安与烦扰，两人安静地享受这甜蜜的时光。当长发的男人停下手上的活儿，高个的男人拉过他的手，印下了一个又一个柔和的亲吻。

他们谁也不想动，但是他们都知道他们得起来了。温存了一番以后，两人慢慢地从沙发上起来。Nuno动手拆下了沙发套，Laurent很有默契地接过了这些织物。在将沙发套送进洗衣机的路上，Laurent提议道：“你明天也休息吧？一块儿去看场电影吧。哦对了，我们家附近开了一家新餐厅，明晚要不要去？”

Nuno闻言笑了，然后答道：“好。”

 

FIN


End file.
